


'nd m'Wife by Daegaer [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of 'nd m'Wife by Daegaer.After fleeing from Denmark's house, Finland wonders what his place is in Sweden's household.





	'nd m'Wife by Daegaer [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['nd m'wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/60783) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> Originally posted in 2010.

**Title** : 'nd m'Wife

 **Author** : Daegaer

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Pairing** : Sweden/Finland

 **Rating** : Mature

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : After fleeing from Denmark's house, Finland wonders what his place is in Sweden's household.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/60783)

 **Length** : 0:40:28

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/%27nd%20M%27wife%20by%20Daegaer.mp3) 

 

 

 

 


End file.
